tale of two rouges
by JuggaloSneak
Summary: This story is about two rouges that wound up on korthos island after having their ship attacked by a dragon.
1. Prologe

It is night time in the small village of korthos. The streets are empty and the only noise, it seems, comes from the town's only tavern Wavecrest. To those that normally live there the tavern seems quiet just like the streets. But whenever a drunken patron walks out there could be heard the sounds of marry making even if it's a lesser amount than on normal days. I say normal day because a group of sahuagin have been attacking the village and kidnapping the residents of the town. And on top of that a dragon attacks any ship that tries to enter or leave the small village.

It is on one of these ships that our story starts.


	2. Shipwreck

"Hey you alive?"

"Huh what…where am I" said a human about 6 feet tall and dressed in sack cloth shirt and pants. He is bald but by the color of his short small beard he has blonde hair. He has the build of someone who uses his agility over strength.

"Thought you were dead like the others", a dark haired Halfling dressed in leather armor with an assortment of daggers and knives on his belt, said when the human looked up at him.

When the Halfling said the word dead the human became fully aware and jumped to his feet running over to the bodies he Halfling pointed at.

"Hey where you going?" the Halfling asked startled at the humans strange reaction.

"Did you see a Halfling with red hair? He was dressed just like me."

"No I just saw all you humans"

Just then an agonizing scream of help came from a patch of rocks to the left of the dead bodies. The human and Halfling took off toward the rocks. With the human yelling "hold on little buddy I'm coming!"

When they got to the rocks they saw a dark red hair headed Halfling clinging to a rock just outside of arms reach. Without hesitation for his own safety the human jumped in the water and grabbed the Halfling. When the human jumped in the water the quick thinking Halfling on the shore tossed out a rope for the human to grab on too.

When they got back on shore they could see that the Halflings leg was broken and the bone was sticking out of his leg.

"What's your name short one?" the human asked

"Jeets Shimis at your service ", he said when he got his breath back ,and dipped into a low bow. "And what is yours may is ask?"

"My name is Belhand Pegason and the Halfling with the broken leg is my best friend and partner for life, Belam Tickfoot."

"Ya great we're all introduced now can we go find a fuckin healer?" Belam said.

"You're in luck there is a cleric at our camp just up the hill follow me." Jeets replied.

With that said Belhand picked up the broken Halfling and tossed him across his back to carry him like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey careful!" belam yelled when his leg got bumped on belhand's shoulder.

As they started walking Jeets started telling them of how they watched a white dragon came and attacked their ship.

"So how come you two didn't know what was going on." Jeets asked.

"We were in the brig headed to some sort of Prison Island. We were caught stealing from one of the storm lords in Stormreach."

"Ya and it was your stupid fault we got caught, you had to try to steal the rings off of his fat finger when he was sleeping. If you just listened to me we would be rich and not on some thrice blasted island plagued by a dragon."

"Oh it's not just a dragon the island is being attacked by sahuagin humanoid water breathing things that kill for the fun of it."

"Sounds like paradise."Belhand said sarcastically.

"Well here we are." Jeets said.

The camp was composed of three white and blue tents with many creates and a hammock stringed between two trees. The only other person (if you could call it that) was a war forged sorcerer wearing a purple robe like fitting with a skull on the front of it.

"What are these two sailors from the ship?" the war forged asked in a voice that was half robotic and half human.

"Ya were sailors now where is that cleric Jeets talked about?"Belam asked.

"my names Talbron Tewn thanks for asking." The war forged said.

"can it robot my friends hurt, so tell us where the cleric is or you'll need one yourself." Belhand said.

"Was someone just asking for me?" a female voice said from the tent in the middle.

"Yes for fuck sake my leg is broken and it hurts like hell, could you help me" Belam said

While Belam was talking a human female arrayed in blue armor with a golden shield stepped into view.

"Well only if you say please and apologize to my friend."

"Sorry" belam and Belhand said together.

"Apology accepted" Talbron said.

"Good now let's see to that leg of yours."

"What's your name cleric?"asked Belhand.

"Cellimas Villuhne"the female human said as she reached into her bag to get the necessary ingredients for her spells.


	3. Payment

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the ddo characters other than the two rouges

* * *

A blue light burst from the clerics hand to wash over the Halflings broken leg. At the four others watched the bone that had priced the skin started to slip back under and began to reset itself. Once the bone was completely set and under the skin of the leg, the wound that it had caused began to close and seal itself back up.

"There all done" Cellimas said when the blue light from her hands stopped.

"Thanks that hurt like a bitch." Belam said as he stood up to test it out. "like it was never even broken in the first place."

"Your well come. Now we can talk about your payment." The cleric said.

"You didn't say anything about payment." Belam said always hating to part with money." Besides as you can see we don't really have anything worth value on us right now." He said gesturing to his and Belhand's sackcloth clothes.

"Oh you don't have to worry about money; you see we are hired to clear out a cave that is just past our camp and up that hill behind us."

"And you would like us to help you, but again we are sorely under equipped for such a task, we don't even have a knife on us." Belhand Finished for her.

"You don't have to worry about weapons we have a few extra ones in a crate over by that hammock", Jeets said as he gestured over to the pile of crates by the cliff and the hammock.

"Ok but we will have to consult on this matter." The blood red haired Halfling said.

"You can consult all you want but you will be coming with us weather you like it or not." A robotic voice said from the shadows of one of the tents.

"Now now, Talbron they don't have to if they don't want to, they will just be stuck here when we leave."

"Wait your saying that there is no other way off this fuckin beach." Belhand said.

"Yep."

"Shit. Ok I'm in, what about you belam?"

"Well someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"Or get me into it."

"Good now that, that is settled. Jeets why don't you go and give our two friends a blade." Cellimas said.

"Will do"

With that the male human and the two Halflings took off for the pile of crates by the hammock.

"So I got a great axe, long sword, rapier, heavy mace, and a quarter staff. Which one do you fancy." He asked Belhand.

"I'll take the quarter staff." He said as he took It out of the crate.

"And you?" Jeets asked the other Halfling.

"Got a dagger or two I could have?"

"Just take the rapier." The human said while rolling his eyes.

"Well do you. "He said ignoring the Belhand.

"Well I guess I could give you one of my extra ones, but it will cost ya."

"How much?"

"10 gold"

"What you gotta be shitting me! I could buy one for 2 gold you little shit!" belam said.

"Well it looks like you're in a fix then because I won't give you it for less"

"But I don't have any gold on me."

"So pay me when you do get some." Jeets said without missing a beat.

"Fine." Belam said as he shook his hand and took the dagger.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews Please.


End file.
